U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0264107 discloses a bottle of one-piece integrally formed construction having a body with a closed base and a shoulder at an end of the body remote from the base, and a neck extending from the shoulder along an axis and terminating in a neck finish for attachment of a closure, wherein the neck includes a plurality of angularly spaced internal spiral ribs for affecting flow of liquid from the body through the neck.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a bottle including an aerator disposed entirely within and retained by the bottle to aerate a beverage as it flows through the bottle before being dispensed out of the bottle.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A beverage package in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a bottle including a base, a sidewall extending from the base, a shoulder extending from the sidewall, and a neck extending from the shoulder and including an interior, an interior surface, and a mouth having an end surface. The beverage package also includes an aerator separate from the bottle, extending across the interior of the bottle neck, and disposed entirely within the interior of the neck and spaced axially from the end surface of the bottle neck, and including an inlet end, an outlet end axially spaced from the inlet end, an outer wall in contact with the interior surface of the bottle neck, and a baffle disposed radially inwardly of the outer wall and axially between the inlet and outlet ends.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a beverage aeration device that includes an annular collar to be press fit into a bottle neck, a wall extending inwardly from said collar and having a plurality of air vent apertures, a tubular passage extending from an inner end of said wall, and an aerating head on an end of said tubular passage remote from said wall. The head is circular and has peripheral apertures for passage of a beverage from said device.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of producing a beverage package that includes forming a bottle including a base, a sidewall extending from the base, a shoulder extending from the sidewall, and a neck extending from the shoulder and including an open end having an end surface, an interior, and an interior surface. The method also includes inserting an aerator into the bottle so that the aerator is disposed entirely within the interior of the bottle neck, spaced axially from the end surface of the bottle neck, and extends across the interior of the bottle neck.